Sakura
by The Huntress1
Summary: Jack comes across a young beauty and promises to escort her safely home. Unfortunately Aku may have something to say about that... Rated PG-13, but will change to R later on


**Disclaimer: Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartarkovsky.  It is owned by Cartoon Network of Tuner Broacasting and AOL/Time Warner.  Kei belongs to me.**

Jack felt a smile claim his lips.  The vacant field he'd stumbles across stretched out for as far as the eyes could see in sweet serenity.  He smiled, enjoying the feeling that the long missed sunlight brought to his flesh.  The winter had been much too harsh in this part of the countryside, and he was glad to see the life returning to the world around him.

Sitting down his smile widened as the grass tickled his elbows.  He dug his fingers into the earth below, cool dirt, still soft and damp from the newly melted snow, clung under his fingernails.  Ahhhh, such a wonderful place to rest.  He'd been walking for days now, stopping only when exhaustion forced him to lay his head on a rock or anything that would serve as a pillow for a few hours.

Birds sang above his head, and the soft wind ruffled his kimono.  He removed his sandals and wiggled his toes around the soft green grass.  Slowly, his senses dulled and his eyelids began to droop, welcoming him into a long needed sleep.

**

Jack felt a hand stirring him awake and immediately made a grab for his sword.  Holding it defensively in front of him, he was embarrassed to find that he'd unsheathed in the presence of a young lady.  Although somewhat ashamed, his experience with Aku's tricks prompted him to keep it drawn just in case.

She shied back, her face a portrait of fear.  "I'm sorry." She apologized timidly, "I was only making the journey back to my family's home in the Tsarjac forest a few miles from here when I came across you form.  I thought you might be hurt.  I didn't mean to disturb your rest."

Jack watched, feeling himself relax as she bowed before him.  "It is alright." He assured her with a smile.

She righted herself quickly, but only began to shift on her feet, unable to look him in the face.

Jack studied her, feeling a slight reddening in his cheeks as he realized he was also admiring her frame.  She was a full head shorter than him, and was also of Japanese descent.  She wore her hair pinned in a bun at the crown of her head, the sides decorated with a few sparse cherry blossoms.  He wondered briefly where she'd managed to find them this early in the year.  

She wore a kimono that was a deep maroon color, with a pale carnation pink sash tied about her waist.  Her feet were bare, but he guessed, due to the soft look of them, that she had sandals stashed somewhere on her person and was taking advantage of the warm weather.  Her lips were painted a brick red color that only served to compliment her beauty even more.  And lastly, a brown canvas pack was slung over her shoulder, packed full with whatever it contained.

"I'm sorry.  Do I make you uncomfortable?" Jack asked, watching with mild shock as her skin paled and then as she began to blush furiously.

"No.  I'm…  I'm just shy that's all.  We don't really get that many visitors to this area.  A little ways past the forest there is a great mountain that many aren't able to climb."

Jack's smile returned, "Would you mind if I saw you home?  It isn't safe for a young woman such as yourself to walk unescorted."

She returned his smile albeit much smaller, "My father warns of the same thing.  My brother usually is with me but…"

Jack frowned as she trailed off, her face melting in sadness.

"What, is your brother well?" he asked, although he felt it wasn't really his place to ask.

She shook her head, "He was killed a few weeks ago while trying to defend our home from Aku's army.  Aku took my father and the rest of the men in our village and placed them in a labor camp because they were resistant of his control."

Jack watched as she pulled the sleeves of her kimono back to reveal the scratches and bruises that crossed her skin.  She pointed to one particular scar on her left arm, "This is what I got for trying to protest my father being taken away from us."

She then pointed to a long black piece of cloth that was tied around her upper right arm.  "And this is my silent way of disagreeing with the tyranny that Aku's era has brought us."

Jack felt himself beginning to like her even more.  He looked around himself and found that his sword was still in his hands.  "I'm sorry." He said quickly, while placing his sword back into its scabbard, and then executing a bow.

"You are forgiven, it is good to know that I am in capable hands." She said, seemingly more open and relaxed now.

Jack smiled once again, "How far from here is your home?"

"It is a long walk, about a day or so really.  I wouldn't be out here at all if it weren't for the fact that my mother and I need food.  She did not wish for me to come this way, fearing for my safety of course, but we had all but run out of our rations."

Jack nodded and reached down to gather his hat and to place his sandals back on his feet.  Upon standing, his stomach let out an obscene growl that cause him to turn red instantly.

The girl only smiled, "Here.  I have more than enough to spare."

Jack brought his hand up in refusal, "Your kindness is enough, I would not have you giving away your much needed food."

His words were followed by another growl, this one even louder and more persistent.  

"I insist." She said pulling out a small bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

She motioned for him to sit down, and she joined him.  Setting the bowl on the ground, she handed him the chopsticks and scooped out a few handfuls of large ripe berries.

Due to his not having eaten in the past three days, Jack's hunger allowed him to smell the offering that lay before him.  "How did you come across such ripe fruit so early in the spring?" he asked as he began to eat.

"Tucked in the mountainside there is a hot spring.  Around the edge of this spring, plants give berries all year round due to the warmth.  That is our main staple during the harshest of the months.  Thankfully, enough grows so that both the families and the animals that live in the forest can have their share without running out."

"But you said the mountain is on the other side of the forest.  Why is it that you've come so far out of your way to retrieve this food?"

"Aku's army still patrols the outer edge of the mountain that leads into our lands.  If I had gone that way his soldiers would have snatched me up.  This way is safer, and much quieter."

Jack nodded in understanding as he finished his meal.  "Thank you for your hospitality.  I will try to the best of my ability to see that no harm is done to you while you are in my care."

She smiled and gathered up their things so they could start on their way.

"I find I must apologize once more, I did not offer my name nor did I ask for yours."

"It is Kei.  It means—"

"Rapture." Jack finished for her suddenly.  "It suits you perfectly Kei."  Then he added in japanese, "Anata wa haru ichiban no sakura no yoni utsukushii."  You are as beautiful as spring's first cherry blossom.__

She blushed again, although this time she was smiling as she did so.  "And you oh strange traveler?"

"The people of these many lands, they have all come to call me 'Jack', but…"

Kei raised her eyebrow in wonder.

"No one I've met has yet to know my true name."

"Have you forgotten it?" Kei asked although she knew she shouldn't.

"No.  I have yet to have met another like me.  One of my own nation.  It would be too hard to explain my name to other's."

"I am honored." She said, making another shorter bow.

"I have two names, Jomei and Kannon.  Jomei means to spread light.  And Kannon is another form of Kuan-yin, who was the Chinese Buddhist god of mercy." Jack said, his face somber and his gaze aimed towards the ground.  "You may simply call me Jack if you please.  But Jomei is much more proper."

Kei nodded.  "Those are wonderful names.  Your parents must have been filled with wisdom to give you such names that display your strengths as those do."

Jack looked up at her with curious eyes, "You have heard of me then?"

"Samurai Jack?  Yes, how could I have not?  I had no idea that I was in your company though."

Jack bowed himself, "It is my honor to be at your service Kei."

"Thank you Jomei.  Now should we be on our way.  It seems the sun is setting, and it wouldn't be wise to get caught out in the open during the night."

Jack nodded, feeling that the air was cooling significantly around him.  He answered her in Japanese, feeling great content at finally having someone to converse with in his native tongue.  "Hai, wa ka ri ma su."  _Yes, I understand._


End file.
